


Growth

by themyows



Series: Captain Allen Learns How to Dad [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's first words, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, but i can see allen wanting his son named after him, what a creative name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyows/pseuds/themyows
Summary: You take your one-year-old son to visit your husband at work.





	Growth

You subconsciously hug your baby tighter when you receive a look of appraisal from yet another nameless passerby, and your son lets out a small noise of indignation. Murmuring a soft apology whilst simultaneously rolling your eyes at the attitude, you lovingly kiss his forehead, which is soft and smooth to the touch. While you're at it, you press your nose against his head and take a long whiff of his comforting scent. New baby smell is your guilty pleasure and you're not even ashamed to admit it at this point. 

Finally, it’s your turn to check-in with the receptionist, a charming ST300 who greets you with a pleasant smile that you return with just as much warmth. 

“Good morning,” she greets you cheerfully as you expertly tug your wallet from your bag with one hand. If there’s anything you've learned from being a mother, it’s that you can pretty much do anything one-handed if you set your mind to it.

Or, well, if you have a clingy baby who absolutely refuses to be apart from you _no matter what_. 

Admittedly, you don't mind. Not when you're equally as attached to him. 

“I’m here to see David Allen, please,” you inform her breathlessly, sliding your ID across the counter for her to scan. After doing so and confirming with the system that you are indeed Captain Allen’s wife, she returns your ID with beam.

“You’re all set, Mrs. Allen. Please take care.”

Nodding at her in thanks, you slide your ID back into your wallet, which your son immediately grabs from your hands. You laugh, shaking your head, and bid the android goodbye before walking past the security gates and heading straight for the elevators.

On the way up, you gently wrestle your wallet from your son’s adorable, tiny hands. He puts up a small fight until you show him his favorite toy car, a police cruiser that Captain Fowler gifted to him a few weeks ago. Upon seeing the miniature vehicle, he promptly lets go of your wallet and happily rolls the car along your arm.

The elevator dings and you take a deep breath, squaring your shoulders. You’ve always been intimidated visiting your husband at work. Although you know for a fact that his coworkers are nice men who have never once made you feel unwelcome, you can’t help but think that you’re intruding whenever you step into the station. After all, Allen has done a pretty decent job of keeping his work and personal lives separate. He rarely talks about work unless you press him for details—which you only do when you believe that he’s hiding something he shouldn't be keeping to himself—and even then he avoids the gritty details. Hell, sometimes you forget that he’s the captain of a SWAT unit.

Slowly, the doors slide open, and you’re greeted with the sight of plain walls and a lone sign that reads Special Weapons and Tactics.

In your arms, David Junior coos and you smile down at him.

“Let’s go find Daddy, huh, baby?”

The second you round the corner, several eyes turn to you and you’re instantly bombarded with excited greetings. You grin sheepishly, returning waves and smiles as you make your way to the captain’s office. Your son babbles happily at all the attention, showing off his cute little teeth.

You knock on Allen’s door more out of formality than anything else, and after hearing his gruff “come in,” you gingerly kick the door open, holding your son out in front of you dramatically.

At the sight of the two of you, Allen’s face lights up and he quickly gets to his feet. Meeting him halfway, you pass your son over while giving your husband a chaste peck on the lips.

“What are you doing here?” he asks as he carefully bounces the squirming baby, who doesn’t appear to be impressed with his father’s presence. Whining, mini-David sticks his arms out to you and flails.

“Hey, be nice to your dad,” you reprimand him playfully, only sighing a little when you see the sullen expression on Allen’s face at once again being rejected by his own son.

“He wants you,” Allen informs you dully, but you ignore him. Actually, you ignore both your boys, determined to see them spend at least a few minutes together for once.

You drop your heavy bag on one of the chairs facing Allen’s large desk and fish out a container of last night's leftovers, which you wiggle in front of Allen’s face. “You forgot your lunch."

“Ah, fuck. You’re right.”

“Language, Dave,” you scold him in a whisper, looking meaningfully at your young child. He probably has no idea what either of you are talking about but _still_. You can never be too careful. 

“Sorry,” Allen replies, not sounding very sorry at all. At this point, David Junior has had enough and is now in the process of letting out a very loud, very distressed wail. You roll your eyes when Allen winces and hands him over to you. Once safely in your arms again, your son almost immediately ceases crying and you can’t resist kissing his very chubby cheeks.

Allen snorts and gently ruffles the baby's hair. “Hey, you wouldn’t be here without me." 

“I wouldn’t be with you if it wasn’t for him, though,” you point out light-heartedly, laughing at the affronted look on Allen's face. You’ve only been with the SWAT captain for five years now and you still never tire of messing with him. He may act tough and heartless, and on more than one occasion you’ve heard people refer to him as a “Grade A dickwad”, but he can be such a softie at times, especially when it comes to you and your son. For a guy who constantly deals with hostage situations and other high-stakes scenarios, he gets pretty butt-hurt at your teasing.

“Why did you marry me, then?” he retorts with that playful twinkle in his eye that you love so much. You smirk then, reaching a hand out to cup the side of his face.

“Out of _pity_.”

“Hey, fuck you.”

Gasping at his unbelievably vulgar words, you give him a light smack on the face. He lets out a bark of laughter and quickly captures your hand, pressing it against his lips. You flush, embarrassed at the loving gesture. 

Now it’s his turn to smirk. “What, are you getting shy on me now?”

“No,” you insist, but the red tint on your cheeks gives you away. Grinning widely, Allen grabs your chin and crushes his lips against yours. You gasp softly in surprise before throwing your free arm around his neck. He groans lowly, deepening the kiss.

“No!”

The two of you jump apart in surprise at the sudden shout. Your eyes widen as you process the fact that your _son just said his first word_.

David Junior looks offended, likely upset that you and Allen were too busy making out to pay any attention to him. Still, you’re completely overjoyed with the prospect of soon being able to have conversations with your child and you toss him in the air in glee.

“He’s talking!” you exclaim excitedly, pressing several kisses all over the baby's face in succession. He giggles at that and you eagerly turn to your husband, who is watching the two of you with a fondness that you can’t even begin to describe.

Wordlessly, Allen holds his arms out and to both of your surprise, David Junior happily reaches for him.

Maybe these workplace visits aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Allen is a soft dad ok even if he's a straight savage at work, he's the type of father who disciplines his kids then feels bad right after so he takes them to get ice-cream.


End file.
